


Fox in the Thorns

by Eione



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Andan enthrallment, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female-bodied male character, Forced Orgasm, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eione/pseuds/Eione
Summary: Jedao is Jedao, and Tseya successfully enthralls him. She makes him prove his obedience. When she releases the enthrallment, she still has him tied up and at her mercy. (No Revenant Gun spoilers.)





	Fox in the Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



> Thanks to NonnyMouse for the beta.

Tseya moved forward, her footsteps deliberately making noise to catch Jedao’s attention. She could feel her eyes change with the power to enthrall, knowing they had gone a deep rose-blue. She only needed Jedao to look at her for a moment, and he would be hers.

Jedao met her eyes. His own eyes widened. There was a brief moment, always, when the victim struggled and tried to resist. She could feel when his resistance crumbled. His face, his entire posture changed, oriented towards her like a flower toward the sun. Tseya felt a surge of triumph. So long, since she had been able to use her faction ability as more than an empty threat.

“I am yours,” Jedao said in Shparoi. His gaze was fixed on her; intent, adoring, enthralled.

Tseya smiled at him. “Yes. Come here,” she said in the same language. She had studied Shparoi, and many other things, in preparation for this mission. And then Jedao was in her arms, nuzzling against her neck. She ran her fingers through the ends of his bobbed hair, feeling him shiver. It was odd to realize that she was taller than Jedao in his current body.

Brezan was maneuvering to get in position to strike at Jedao. As usual, his face revealed too much; she could see that he wished to be the one in her arms, even at the cost of enthrallment. She raised a hand to stop him. “There’s no need for that now,” she said. “I wasn’t sure it would be possible, but it’s preferable to capture Jedao alive.”

“And is he . . . safe?” Brezan asked doubtfully.

Tseya smiled and pulled back, letting Brezan see Jedao’s adoring gaze. “Oh yes, he’s quite safe.” She let her voice sharpen. “Jedao. Kneel.”

Jedao obediently sank to his knees in the formal obeisance to a hexarch, with his head lowered. It was deeply satisfying, to have the Immolation Fox kneeling at her feet. And what would her mother think, if she could see this? People sometimes knelt to Tseya’s mother, bowing to her status and power as Andan hexarch. But it was only the power of Tseya’s enthrallment that had brought Jedao to his knees.

“Jedao,” she said caressingly. He looked up at her with devotion, eager to act at her command. “Give High General Brezan access to the mothgrid,” she told him. His eyes still fixed on her, Jedao spoke the passphrase. She could see from Brezan’s face that it had worked.

It was clear that Brezan was uncomfortable at seeing Jedao bound in artificial obedience. Tseya was not entirely without sympathy for Brezan, but she found his scruples ultimately pointless when Brezan himself was about to use Kel formation instinct to his advantage. “As you can see,” Tseya said briskly, “Jedao has been secured. Find General Khiruev and take command of the swarm.”

Brezan hesitated. But he had been ordered to obey her by Kel Command. Even as a crashhawk, he was still Kel. Brezan holstered his gun and went out, with clear reluctance.

Tseya went towards Jedao. He stood as she approached him. She laid a black-gloved hand on his chest, over his rank insignia. Jedao leaned into her touch, his intent gaze fixed on her, his eyes wide and dark. He seemed to be thoroughly hers, but she wished to test his obedience. “Kel Command has revoked your commission,” she said. “Update your uniform.”

Jedao obeyed without hesitation. At his murmured instruction, the general’s wings faded, leaving a black space as blank as the null emblem. Only the single Shuos eye remained.

Tseya stroked the fabric of the uniform over his chest. “Do you still belong to the Shuos, then?

“I belong to you,” he said hoarsely. He swallowed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how I should address you.”

“I am Agent Andan Tseya.”

“Agent Tseya.” He wouldn’t move closer without her permission, but his entire body was straining towards her. “I am at your orders. What do you want me to do?”

“Kneel,” she said again, and he sank to his knees. She unfastened the Kel uniform trousers which she had worn for this mission and slid them down her hips. Jedao’s breathing quickened.

Tseya put a finger under his chin and tilted his face upward. Jedao looked up at her dazedly. “You’re in Kel uniform,” he murmured.

“Do you like that?”

Jedao swallowed. “Yes,” he said hoarsely. “Please, let me— ” Tseya wound her fingers in his hair and guided him forward.

Jedao licked and sucked at her eagerly, and with some skill. Not surprising, that a Shuos would have a clever tongue. He moaned quietly as his tongue slid over her clit again and again; she was growing wet, conscious of a building heat. Jedao was intently focused on her reactions, adjusting his motions to what pleased her best. She had the notorious Shuos Jedao kneeling at her feet, she thought with a thrill of triumph, serving her pleasure—she had enthralled him, captured him, and he was utterly, helplessly hers to do what she liked with until she chose to free him. She let her grip tighten in his hair until it must have been painful, holding him in place. He was licking, licking, his mouth hot and wet, sparking heat from her clit, his tongue sliding in and out between her folds. She came with a soft gasp, her fingers twined in Jedao’s hair.

Jedao sighed and sank back on his heels when she released him. He licked her wetness from his lips, his eyes unfocused.

“That was very good,” she praised him, and petted his hair. He leaned against her legs with a quiet sound of content.

When Brezan returned to report that General Khiruev was alive and he had taken command of the swarm, Tseya was sitting demurely in a chair, her false Kel uniform restored to rights, and Jedao was in the chair opposite her, tied down with spider restraints.

Tseya transferred her prisoner to the silkmoth, with Brezan’s reluctant assent. Perhaps later she would have Jedao make love to her on the grass in the garden, beside the winding creek. But she was beginning to feel the strain of maintaining the enthrallment. She wanted to secure Jedao and rest for a while before enthralling him again, and also to see what he would do once she took the enthrallment off him. She led the way to an unoccupied room, Jedao following at her side as eagerly as a hound. Tseya turned to him. “Take off your uniform and your underclothes. Then lie down on the bed and stretch your arms above your head.”

Jedao stripped naked with eager haste. He lay unmoving while she fastened him to the bed with shimmering silk, his hands tied together above his head and his legs spread apart. His breathing had quickened. Tseya ran her eyes over his body. If being a womanform bothered him, he gave no sign of it.

“You like that too,” Tseya said. “Being tied up.” She sat down on the bed beside him and stroked his hair with her gloved hand. He made a small sound and turned his face into her touch.

“I do like it,” he agreed breathlessly. “But I would like anything. Even the things I hate. What you’ve done—I can’t help liking it.” He swallowed. “Please. Will you touch me? Make use of me. If you want my mouth, my hands, to use my body however it pleases you—I only want to serve you.”

Tseya rose. “Try to escape from your bonds,” she instructed him.

A brief period of wiggling and writhing followed. “I’m sorry, Agent. I can’t get free.”

“That’s all right, Jedao. You’re doing very well.” She sat down on the bed again and ran her gloved hand down his body, from neck to knee. He practically arched off the bed.

Tseya continued her light, teasing touches. She played with his hair, brushed her fingers across his nipples, caressed his cheek. Jedao leaned into every touch, making small noises of want. He watched her with desperate hunger. He was panting for breath; his body trembled and jerked involuntarily, and he strained against his bonds, trying to lean into her hands.

Tseya rested her hand on his thigh and made small stroking motions with her thumb, moving it back and forth across his flushed skin. And then she released the enthrallment.

Jedao’s eyes half-closed, then snapped open, his gaze focused and alert. His body tensed under her hand, and he went very still. A flash of self-loathing crossed his face, as he remembered what he had done so recently while enthralled. She thought he was testing his bonds again, though he was doing a good job of hiding it.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Tseya said, keeping her tone light. “I had those checked by a notorious Shuos assassin.” His eyes flicked to her and away. There was some kind of a reaction to the Kel uniform and gloves she still wore, though he did his best not to show it.

Tseya didn’t give him time to recover his balance. She began stroking his thigh again. Jedao shuddered involuntarily. “Agent,” he said hoarsely, and then stopped. Jedao’s expression was guarded, but Tseya could see that he still wanted her, and that he hated wanting her.

“You like being enthralled, don’t you?” Tseya said in a low amused tone. “You like it when there’s someone to give you a purpose and tell you what to do.”

Jedao’s naked chest was still rising and falling with his quick breaths. “What are you planning to do with me, Agent? Taking me alive seems like a lot of trouble. There are so many people who would reward you for giving them my head in a box.”

There was no reason not to answer. “I’m going to give you into the custody of the Andan hexarch. She can hand you over to the Kel or the Shuos, or some other interested party, depending on what they offer.”

Jedao tensed. “Shuos Mikodez would have me shot.”

“And the Kel would put you back in the black cradle. Unless they’re finally decided you’re too dangerous.” She wouldn’t have noticed his slight involuntary movement at the mention of the black cradle if her hand hadn’t been resting on his skin. “Of course, I could have let Brezan shoot you. Perhaps you would have preferred that.” Jedao remained silent.

Tseya took off her black gloves and tossed them onto a side table. Even with Jedao bound and helpless, she preferred not to turn her back on him. She caught a quick flicker of outrage in his eyes at her cavalier treatment of her uniform gloves. For a Shuos, he was very Kel. She stroked his thigh again, with bare fingers this time, and felt him shudder.

“You can’t possibly be bored enough to be doing this for fun,” he said jerkily. “Say what you want from me—”

“Maybe I want to see how you react,” she told him. “I want to ensure your good behavior during the journey. If you’re good, I’ll reward you. Though I wonder about rewards and punishments—I think you might have them the wrong way around.” She suddenly dug her nails into his thigh. Jedao’s hips bucked and he made a soft agonized noise in the back of his throat. His eyes were wide and dark with desire. She could see how wet he was, his thighs and the dark hair of his groin wet with droplets of arousal.

“Yes,” Tseya murmured. “I thought so.” She slid her hand slowly between his thighs and parted his slick folds with her fingers. Jedao gave a harsh gasp.

“Don’t,” he choked out. But his body shuddered helplessly and clenched down around her fingers.

Tseya moved her fingers back and forth until they were thoroughly wet, ignoring Jedao’s harsh breathing. Then she slid her hand lower down, into the cleft of his buttocks, and rubbed her slick fingers in circles against his asshole. Jedao’s jaw was clenched; he was trying not to move or react, but a quiet groan escaped him.

Tseya wet her fingers again and pushed two fingers into his hole, pressing in as far as they would go. Jedao made a soft sound in the back of his throat, and his legs spread wider involuntarily as much as the bonds would allow. After four hundred years in the black cradle, he must be desperate for any kind of stimulus, sight or sound or especially touch. “It’s not too much?” she asked with feigned concern.

“I—” His voice cracked. “Shuos or Andan, I don’t know which is worse.” He broke off with a groan as she slicked her hand again and added a third finger. Jedao shuddered under her. She must be hurting him, but he seemed to welcome the pain. His hips were making small involuntary movements, as if he could barely hold himself back from fucking himself on her fingers. Jedao made a very pretty sight like this: straining against his bonds, his hair sticking to his forehead, his body shining with sweat, his hot flesh stretched around her fingers.

Tseya fucked him hard, not giving him time to adjust. Jedao had stopped trying to fight; he let his head fall back on the bed, looking dazed and overwhelmed. Tseya put her other hand on his hip. She dug in with her nails, drawing them back and forth along his skin, and scored long red lines in his flesh again and again. Jedao gave a moan every time she marked him, as if the sounds were dragged out of him.

He was twisting helplessly, moving jerkily against her, and his hot, tight hole clenched around her fingers. His mouth was open and he was gasping for breath like a fish on land. Tseya waited until he stopped fighting not to come and gave himself over to what she was doing, moving against her with every motion, straining desperately to reach his pleasure. She kept him on the edge a little while longer, then she pressed her free hand against his swollen clit and rubbed against it hard. Jedao came with a hoarse shout, twisting and grinding against her.

He fell back on the bed, still breathing hard, his eyes half-closed. Tseya found a cloth and fastidiously wiped her hands. Jedao was a mess; limp, sweaty and disheveled, shaking with the aftershocks of orgasm, his arousal smeared between his thighs.

At last he opened his eyes and looked at her. “Please,” he said roughly. “Just kill me, without any of this—”

“Oh, no,” Tseya said briskly. “I have uses for you.”


End file.
